Living On
by Cant-Touch-This
Summary: A young girl,Racheal,meats Tuck and his family, but they all figure out that Tuck had fallen in Love with Rachaels mom,Winney. Tuck doesn't want anything to do with Winney but falls in love with Racheal. The problum is,Rachael doesn't know Tucks secret.
1. The Puppy

Chapter 1

"Wake up Rachael, if you want to get that new dog you need to be ready in 15!!" Rachael's mother said as she turned on Rachael's bedroom lights. Today was the day! The day she finally got to get a little puppy of her own. She knew what kind he wanted, what she was going to name it, what the nickname might be, and all the little toys she wanted to save up to get for the little dog.

"Today's the day!!!" Rachael said to herself. Then yelled it aloud. She jumped out of bed, put on a baggy gray t-shirt with some jeans that she had cut to shorts, and was already in the car.

"Honey, I meant 15 minutes, not seconds. Did you even brush your hair?" Her mother asked.

"No mom. I can do it later."

"Well did you brush your teeth?"

"Mom, I didn't eat, why should I brush me teeth?"

Her mother finally got in the car and off they went.

"Sammy. The name will be Sammy." She said out loud but too herself.

"Very nice name! Do you know what kind of dog you want?" Her mother replied, not knowing Rachael was talking to herself.

"Yes I do. A Jack Russell Terrier."

As the two continued to drive, Rachael's mom finally turned on the Radio and listened to some tunes. There were many to choose from. Christina Aguilera was the one they choose. It was _Beautiful. _ When the song was almost over, they turned in to the parking lot of the pet shop. Usually they would stay in the car and listen to the rest of the song, but Rachael ran out of the car before the car was even turned off.

"May I help you miss?" The manager of the store asked.

"Yes please. Well, my mother Finally said I could have a dog of my own and I want a Jack Russell Terrier. Do you have any?" Rachael said in a rush.

"Why yes we do. We have 4 left. Would you like a female or male?"

"Female please."

"Well come over this way." The man started to show the girl where the Jack Russell Terriers were.

"Right here. And if you need more help just call me over. My name is Mark."

"Well thank you Mark, my name is Rachael." The man left and Rachael quickly turned to look at the puppies. She immediately saw one she loved. A female. But Sammy didn't suit this one. Clarise did. She ran over to the guy and asked if she could hold it and the guy said ya. Just pick 'em up. She quickly ran over to the puppy and picked it up. She held it in her hands and hugged it tight. But as she held it in her arms. She saw a different dog. This little dog was in the corner. Sad. She put the dog in her arms down and dried to pick up the other dog. It was scared and it was very afraid of her. So she let it smell her then picked him up t show her it was ok. The dog started to adjust but was still alert and cautious. And soon began to lick. Rachael laughed and chooses the dog. But wasn't sure what to name her. She showed her mom and bought the dog.


	2. I'm Thirsty Though:

****

Chapter 2

"I got it!!" Rachael says on her way home.

"Got what?" Rachael's mom asks confused.

"Her name, I know what I'm going to name her. Skittles." Rachael said proud.

"Why skittles. She's not blue, pink, red, purple, orange, or green."

"I know that. She's skittish, so I'm naming her Skittles. Plus Skittles are very good 8**D."**

While they pulled up in there drive way, Rachael told her mom she was going to go on a walk with Skittles. She quickly went inside, showed the knew dog to her father, and grabbed the leash. She went left, instead of right, but she never went left before so she hoped she wouldn't get lost. She came to a gate where she put the dog in her coat and climbed the fence, when she got to the other side, she let the dog walk again.

"Hello." She said greeting a man her age in the woods.

"What? You really need to get out of here. This si a bad place." The man responded.

"Why? You're here. Is that water? Man, I'm thirsty."

"Yes, but it's poisonous so you can't drink it. Now leave."

"This place is just as muck mine as yours. So no. I wont leave."

"Leave now." The man said coming towards her.

" Wait. What's your name? Mines Rachael."

"Jesse."

"Do you know my mother Whinney?

"Winney. I used to. She is your mother. Don't tell her you meet me and I'll show you something."

Of coarse, Rachael agreed and Jesse took Rachael by the hand.

"So what are you showing me anyway?" Rachael asked.

"Home. Now go"

"That's not fair."

"I showeds you now go home now. NOW"

"Fine."

As Rachael walked home, she stopped and looked around. Where was she? She was lost. She turned back to ask Jesse for directions but thought that would make her loose. So she turned around but not for directions. For water. Jesse was gone so she quickly went to the water. But all of a sudden someone tackled her to the ground. It was Jesse.

"You were suppost to go home."

"I was thirsty."

"I told you to go home. The water is bad."

"I'm……Thirty. And so is my dog."

"You're lost aren't you?"

"Ya. I thought I went that way, but it looks wrong."

"Well I know where you live so I'll take you part way and show you the rest."

"O.K. Thank you.;)"

"This way."

As they walked, some one popped out of the bush and took Rachael. But she kicked him and ran, grabbing Jesse's hand. They ran and lost the guy.

"Who was that?" Rachael asked.

"My brother. He hates people who…..come in the woods." Jesse replied.

As they continued walking, they heard someone behind them. Instead of looking, they ran and soon Jesse stopped.

"This is as fare as I can take you. Just walk straight along the path." Jesse said leaving.

"Well,… thank you. Maybe I will so you again." As she said this, jesse nodded his head and left. Rachael continued walking home.


End file.
